gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Give Your Heart a Break
Give Your Heart a Break by Demi Lovato will be featured in The Break-Up, the fourth episode of Season Four. It will be sung by Rachel and Brody. Lyrics Rachel: The day I first met you You told me you'd never fall in love But now that I get you I know fear is what it really was Now here we are, so close Yet so far, haven't I passed the test? When will you realize Baby, I'm not like the rest? Rachel and Brody: Don't wanna break your heart Wanna give your heart a break I know you're scared, it's wrong Rachel: Like you might make a mistake Rachel and Brody: There's just one life to live And there's no time to wait Rachel: To waste Rachel and Brody: So let me give your heart a break Brody: Give your heart a break Rachel: Let me give your heart a break Brody: Your heart a break Rachel: Oh yeah, yeah Brody: On Sunday, you went home alone There were tears in your eyes I called your cell phone, my love But you did not reply Rachel and Brody: The world is ours if we want it We can take it Rachel (Brody): If you just take my hand There's no turning back now (There's no turning back now) Rachel and Brody: Baby, try to understand Don't wanna break your heart Wanna give your heart a break I know you're scared, it's wrong Rachel: Like you might make a mistake Rachel and Brody: There's just one life to live And there's no time to wait Rachel: To waste Rachel and Brody: So let me give your heart a break Brody: Give your heart a break Rachel: Let me give your heart a break Brody: Your heart a break Rachel: There's just so much you can take Brody: Give your heart a break Rachel: Let me give your heart a break Brody: Your heart a break Rachel Oh yeah, yeah When your lips are on my lips Rachel and Brody: And our hearts beat as one Rachel: But you slip out of my finger tips Rachel and Brody: Everytime you run Brody: Don't wanna break your heart Wanna give your heart a break Rachel: I know you're scared, it's wrong Rachel and Brody: Like you might make a mistake There's just one life to live And there's no time to wait Brody: To waste Rachel and Brody: So let me give your heart a break Rachel (Brody): 'Cause you've been hurt before (Give your heart a break) I can see it in your eyes (Give your heart a break) You try to smile it away (Give your heart a break) Some things you can't disguise Rachel and Brody: Don't wanna break your heart Maybe I can ease the ache, the ache So let me give your heart a break Brody (with Rachel harmonizing): Give your heart a break Your heart a break Rachel and Brody: Your heart a break There's just so much you can take, Give your heart a break Let me give your heart a break, your heart a break Oh yeah, yeah Videos Navigational Category:Songs sung by Rachel Berry Category:Season Four Songs Category:Songs sung by Brody Weston Category:Glee Songs